Macy's Parade 1996 Lineup
The 70th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was held on Thanksgiving Day (Thursday, November 28, 1996) in New York City, starting at 9:00am EST and ending at 12:00pm EST. New Balloons: * Rocky & Bullwinkle * Peter Rabbit New Novelty Balloons: * Flying Fish * Harold the Fireman * Americana Spheres New Floats: * The Banana Split by Macy's * Alice in Wonderland by Charles Lutwidge Dodgson * Toby the Parade Dog (4th Version) by Macy's * Willy Wonka's Pure Imagination by Fujifilm and Paramount Pictures/Warner Bros. * Hanes 70th Anniversary Party Time * 101 Dalmatians by Walt Disney Studios * Barney's Western Wagon by Lyrick Studios * Snow Family by The Family Channel Balloons Character Balloons * Rocky & Bullwinkle (Universal Studios) (Retired, Holiday Ambassador) - 1st Time * Garfield (Paws, Inc.) - 11th Time * Big Bird (Jim Henson Productions) - 9th Time * Quik Bunny (Nestlé) - 9th Time * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Retired) - 7th Time * Sky Dancer (Abrams Gentle Entertainment) (Retired) - 2nd and Last Time * The Pink Panther (MGM) - 9th Time * Betty Boop (King Features Syndicate) (Retired) - 7th and Last Time * Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) - 10th Time * Barney the Dinosaur (Lyrick Studios) - 3rd Time * Woody Woodpecker (Universal Studios Consumer Products Group) (Retired) - 15th and Last Time * Sonic the Hedgehog (SEGA of America) (To Promote Sonic 3D Blast) - 4th Time * Peter Rabbit (Frederick Warne & Co.) - 1st Time * The Cat in the Hat (Random House Publishing) (To Celebrate His 40th Birthday) - 3rd Time * Eben Bear - 2nd Time Novelty Balloons * Chloe the Holiday Clown * Macy's White Stars (Green Text) * Pumpkins * Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone * ABC Bouncing Balls (Children's Television Workshop) * Wiggle Worm (Retired) * FujiFilm's Blimp * Flying Fish (Recreation of 1951's Fish Balloon) * Macy's White Stars (Red Text) * Harold the Fireman (Remake of "The Fireman" Balloon) * Americana Spheres '''(Retired) * Baseball, Football and Basketball * Macy's Flower Ball * Snowstars Falloons * M&M's Chocolate Colorworks - 2nd Time * The Magical World of Mother Goose - 11th Time * Sea Venture - 3rd Time * Snow Family (The Family Channel) - '''1st Time Floats * Tom Turkey * Soaring Spirits Canoe * The Banana Split '- 1st Time' * Sesame Street (Children's Television Workshop) * Alice in Wonderland (Retired) - 1st and Only Time * Toby the Parade Dog (Returns Since 1992) * Willy Wonka's Pure Imagination (Retired) - 1st and Only Time * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Party Time! (Retired) - 1st and Only Time * 101 Dalmatians (Walt Disney Studios) (To Promote 101 Dalmatians (1996 film), Retired) - 1st and Only Time * Statue of Liberty * Westward Ho! * Barney's Western Wagon (Lyrick Studios) (Retired) - 1st and Only Time * Salute to Movie Musicals (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Pep Rally * Big Apple * United Airlines: United World * Holiday Sweets * Santaland Express & Coal Car * Santa's Sleigh Hosts * Katie Couric * Willard Scott * Al Roker Broadway Musicals * The King and I * Rent * Bring in 'Da Noise, Bring in 'Da Funk * Chicago Performances * Bo Diddley * Deidre Hall and the Onondaga Youth Singing Society * Joey, Matthew and Andy Lawrence * The Stars and Jim Henson's Muppets of Sesame Street * Oksana Baiul and La Danse School of Ballet * Elayne Boosler * Liz Torres * The Cast of Cats * Lea Thompson * Miss America 1997 Tara Dawn Holland * Cruella De Vil, Horace, Jasper, Pongo and Perdy * Dominique Dawes * Tucson Arizona Boys Chorus and The Red River/Rocky Top Cloggers * Barney, BJ and Baby Bop * "The Coconauts" Cast * Shirley Jones, Bob Dorian and Nick Clooney * The New York Yankees * Vanessa Williams and the Children Around the World * Captain & Tennille, Fred the Baker and Macy's Be A Star Winners * Shari Lewis with Lambchop * Kenney Rogers * Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus Performer Groups * Albert & Friends Instant Circus * America Sings! * Jazz Doll Twirlers * The Cast of Cowgirls * The Federation of Black Cowboys * Universal Cheer and Dance * Mobile Azalea Trail Maids Marching Bands * Southwest Missouri State University Marching Band * Science Hall High School Marching Band * Cypress High School Marching Band * Riverview High School Marching Band * Jacksonville State University Marching Southerners * Indiana University Marching Band * Bellbrook High School Marching Eagles * Cielo Jr. College Marching Band * Owen Valley Patriot Marching Band * NYPD Marching Band * Haveeretes Girls Marching Band * James F. Byrnes High School Marching Band * Boston University Terrier Marching Band Category:Lineups